Esperanos
by Left Lie
Summary: Situado luego de la guerra y de la muerte de Neji, Lee piensa acerca de la situación y sobre quien sufrió mas su muerte. Pov: Rock Lee - Leve NejiTen (no dejemos que esa pareja muera)


**Rony: Desde el punto de vista de Rock Lee, sobre la muerte de Neji. Contiene un leve NejiTen.**

 **Rocky:Disclaimer, ni naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto.**

 **Ryo: Mas les vale que les guste, por que nosotros no habiamos visto ese capitulo y simplemente para escribirlo nos obligamos a ver la muerte de Neji ¬¬**

 **Rony: No le hagan caso, es solo que él fue quien mas lloro con el capitulo (y eso sin contar que era uno de sus personajes favoritos)**

 **Ryo:...a leer.**

 **:::**

Una guerra es un suceso frio y que sea cual sea el proposito, traera desgracia y tristeza a más de una persona.

No estoy diciendo que solo traiga cosas malas, es mas, muchas veces puede ser lo único que nos salve de una tragedia mayor, pero eso no significa que uno la reciba con los brazos abiertos.

Durante el tiempo que esta dure las personas se encontraran inquietas e inseguras, por temor a perder la vida o que alguien querido sea asesinado. En algunas ocasiones, este sentimiento se mantendra aun cuando la situacion haya pasado.

Este fue el caso de mi equipo, el equipo Gai, quienes habian perdido a un compañero.

Neji Hyuga.

Todos sus amigos y familiares sufrimos su muerte. Él era una persona un tanto dificil de tratar, pero era una buena persona, por eso dolio tanto saber que no lo volveriamos a ver.

Hace solo unas semanas habia sido su funeral, por más que quise no pude retener las lagrimas. Se sentia terrible perder a tu mejor amigo.

Gai-sensei estuvo todo el tiempo a mi lado, llorando en silencio, apoyandome diciendome que mientras no lo olvidaramos él seguiria con nosotros. Lo admito, sus palabras y las de Naruto me ayudaron mucho, pero no era yo quien las necesitaba.

Era Tenten, quien durante la guerra no habia derramado una sola lagrima por Neji. La conozco, se que ella estaba peor que yo, pero aun asi se mantuvo firme, despues de todo, luego de Neji era ella quien siempre nos mantenia con los pies sobre la tierra. Y si el no estaba, ella tomaba su lugar, aun cuando estaba quebrandose por dentro.

No imagino como tuvo que haberse sentido, el retener por tanto tiempo sus emociones, fingiendo que estaba controlada y que no le afectaba.

Yo perdí a mi mejor amigo.

Ella perdió a la persona de la cual estaba enamorada.

Quizás varios no lo hubieran notado o tal vez simplemente lo pasaron por alto, pero sí.

Tenten amaba a Neji y no solo eso, ella era correspondida.

No tenian una relación, pero Gai-sensei y yo, habiamos notado que desde hace un tiempo ellos se habian acercado más de ser posible.

Ella me habia contado, que no querian estar en una relación hasta que la guerra terminase, pero ahora...todo habia acabado.

He pasado días pensando, si yo hubiese estado en otra posición, si yo hubiese hecho algo mas para contraatacar, ¿Neji estaria vivo?

No lo se, tengo miedo de saber la respuesta, ya sea negativa o positiva, puede que comience a sentirme impotente conmigo mismo y no necesitamos eso. El equipo no necesita eso.

No podemos cambiar el pasado, tampoco podemos revivir a los muertos, pero si podemos seguir manteniendolos en nuestra memoria.

Quizás algun día nos volvamos a encontrar, Neji.

Quizás algun dia vuelvas a charlar con Gai-sensei, ya que a pesar de que te avergonzaba su actitud, lo respetabas por ser un gran shinobi y una excelente persona.

Quizás algun dia vuelvas a ver a Tenten, tal vez te decidas a dejar por unos momentos el orgullo de lado e inicien una relación, esta vez, oficial.

Quizás algun día podamos comprobar quien es mas fuerte y que estilo de ataque es mejor, tal vez si yo gano incluso pueda convencerte de usar un traje como el mío, se te veria estupendo.

Quizás pasen años hasta eso, pero no importara, despues de todo tú lo vales.

Hasta que ese día llegue, esperanos... Neji.

 **:::**

 **Rocky: Disculpen cualquier falta ortográfica**

 **Rony: Esperamos que les haya gustado.**

 **Ryo: Hmp, adiós.**


End file.
